Luna Roja
by Nymphadora Black B
Summary: Todos sabemos que Luna es una chica que dice lo que piensa,pero Ron no se queda atrás. solo cuando Luna llora por las verdades que Ron dice, ella se da cuenta que el se a metido en su corazón. muy mal Summary pero denle una oportunidad xD
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER.

Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertecen ya saben que son creación de la mente maestra de J. .

yo los uso sin fines de Lucro.

Bueno en mi mente siempre eh querido shippear a Luna con todos los personajes, y aquí va con uno de los mas extraños según yo. Ron y Luna

_**Cap 1.**_

_**Lunática si esta loca.**_

La rubia caía a toda velocidad.

Era un día frío Pronto comenzarían las vacaciones de Navidad y la nieve cubría por completo el campo de Quiditch.

Ron Wesley practicaba sobre su escoba ya que, quería seguir siendo un buen jugador de Quiditch. Cuando miro a Luna Lovegood caer a toda velocidad a unos metros de él.

tan solo tuvo unos segundos para reaccionar y voló hacia donde estaba ella, no imaginaba por que la Rubia no usaba algún hechizo para amortiguar su caída, y tampoco sabia por que estaba cayendo.

- ¡Lunática! -

Alcanzó a tomarla del brazo y de un jalón la acomodo en su regazo, Luna tenia los ojos cerrados, y su labios formaban una linea recta.

- ¿Estas bien, que rayos hacías?-

Luna abrió lentamente los ojos y al ver a Ron lo abrazo fuertemente.

- Creí que moriría por un error como mi madre, pero tu me salvaste. Gracias, Ron-

Ron sintió el calor que emitía la chica y por mero impulso aterrizo su escoba y bajo con cuidado a Luna, ella en agradecimiento le dio un beso en la mejilla, el lo sintió húmedo y tibio.

Luna comenzó a alejarse dando pequeños saltitos y Ron se quedaba con la duda de que había pasado y como es que ella lucía tan tranquila.

Esa semanas Ron no regresaría a casa por las fiestas ya que sus padres estaban de vacaciones, y su amigo Harry tampoco se iría, Por su parte Hermione Grenger si iría a pasar navidades a su casa. Ron sentía un poco de alivio ya que aunque sentía mucho cariño por la castaña, odiaba que lo presionara tanto y lo viera como un inutil.

En el gran comedor todo estaba listo, las mesas espléndidamente servidas,los árboles llenos de velas y miles de burbujas de colores flotaban en el aire, el profesor Flitwick no había escatimado en burbujas este año, todo eso aunado al calor del interior hacia que el lugar pareciera de ensueño.

Como eran los pocos alumnos, los profesores los habían acomodado en una sola mesa, y eso estaba mejor pues los que tenían amigos en otras casas, podían gozar de su compañía. Harry y Ron se encontraban juntos y Ginny estaba con su novio de Huffleppuff.

Ron sintió que alguien le cubrió los ojos, lo cual hizo que escupiera estrepitosamente el sumo de calabaza dulce que estaba bebiendo, quien se atrevería a hacerle eso, Harry soltó una risilla mientras que miraba intrigado a la persona que cubría los ojos de Ron.

- Ya basta chicos, miren lo que me han echo hacer.-

La voz de ron era fría pues estaba molesto. Al voltear su boca formo una gran "o".

- Tus amigos están por allá, yo soy Luna.-

Luna parecía estarle explicando a un niño pequeño, Ron enrojeció casi tanto como su cabello.

- ¿Hola Luna, buscas a alguien, por que no fuiste a tu casa por las fiestas?-

- Bueno Harry, mi padre esta fuera, le dijeron de un lugar en donde encontraría algo que a buscado por mucho tiempo, y le pedí quedarme aquí. -

La sonrisa de Luna era cálida, se acomodo frente a Harry y Ron, el no salía de su asombro, sentía que algo tramaba la Lunática pero no sabia que.

" bueno, decirle Lunática es algo grosero"

Ron tomo varios panques navideños y se los metió a la boca.

- Te traje un obsequio Ron - las mejillas de Luna estaban sonrojadas y extendía un pequeño paquete frente a Ron, el tardó en reaccionar y Harry le dio un codazo.

- Gra.. Gracias Luna, no te hubieras molestado.-

- Bueno tu me salvaste el otro día, si no hubiera sido por ti habría muerto o algo así, estaba paseando sobre un Thestral, y de repente un fuerte viento hizo que mi varita cayera, cuándo trate de alcanzarle me resbale y al parecer el Thestral no se dio cuenta.-

Luna miraba a Ron con sus ojos saltones.

- Wow Ron por que no me lo habías contado, fuiste un héroe.-

Harry se reía por lo bajo al hablar.

- Porque no fue nada. -

Ron ya estaba irritado, mientras Luna miraba el paquete y lo miraba a el. Ella esperaba que lo abriera, pero Ron tenia ganas de devolvérselo y salir corriendo de ahí.

- Sabes Ron, nadie me había cargado antes, tu fuiste el primero.-

" pero que le pasa a esta chica" Ron no sabia por que Luna se portaba así.

- Eh Ronny eres todo un héroe.-

- Que simpático Ron cargando niñas. ¿ Y que mas paso Luna?- Seamus se estaba burlando y luciendo a costillas de Ron

- Que mas te hizo el pequeño degenerado Ron.-

Ron esperaba que nadie se dieran cuenta del color carmesí en sus mejillas.

- Ah ya callense, si hubiera sabido que se pondría así de loca mejor la hubiera dejado caer- Ron no midió sus palabras hasta que vio al mismo Harry abrir unos grandes ojos, y los de Luna se encojieron, tratando de contener las lágrimas. Se levanto sin decir nada y se fue. Ron sintió el peso de sus palabras.

- oye Ron no tenias que ser tan rudo con la Lunática-

- Si Ron después de todo solo quería agradecerte.- Harry no pudo evitar mirar a Ron con ojos de indignación.

Mientras Ron miraba a Harry lastimeramente.

- Ahh Harry no quise, es que me avergonzó.-

- Pero... Bueno ella es así Ron-

No podía sentirse peor, hasta el hambre se le había quitado y eso era raro en el.

Durante un Buen rato pensó en ir a pedirle disculpas a Luna, pero sentía que ella se lo había buscado. Luego buscó el pequeño, paquete que le había dado, al abrirlo solo encontró una nota.

Querido Ron.

Te pido que me busques en el lago a las 9 te estaré esperando. Luna

Pero que le pasaba a esa chica, nunca habían sido muy amigos, si no fuera por Ginny ni siquiera sabría de su existencia, ahora le estaba agradeciendo por algo que hubiera echo cualquiera.

Tras intentar no pensar en eso un buen rato decidió ir al Lago, ya eran casi 9:30 tal vez ella ya no estaría ahí.

Al llegar la miro de inmediato. Estaba rodeada por varios globos iluminados como grandes lamparas, ella hacia un movimiento de varita y una pequeña flama salia, ayudándolos a flotar. Todos se reflejaban en el congelado lago haciendo que pareciera haber mas de los que eran y el brillo dorado se reflejaba en ella, dándole un brillo especial, estaba decidido a irse cuando ella se dio la vuelta y lo miro, las luces a su espalda la hacían verse como una Veela tan etérea, y llena de belleza, Ron quedó impresionado, y no podía ni articular palabra.

- Luna, quiero pedirte disculpas... No me molesta haberte ayudado, al contrario me alegra haber estado ahí.-

Luna no respondió nada, solo lo tomó de la mano y lo acercó a donde estaba un globo, se lo dio y mientras el lo sostenía ella, susurro un hechizo y la flama encendió.

Ron lo soltó y vio como comenzaba a alejarse.

- Los Muggles creen que si pides un deseo mientras se alejan, se te cumplirá.-

Como siempre Luna parecía estar hablando con ella misma, Ron sintió como ella le tomaba de nuevo la mano. Un cosquilleo le lleno todo el cuerpo, el nunca había sentido algo así, soltó su mano y le sonrió.

- Te desagrada mi compañía, no es así.-

Luna se guardo la varita detrás de su oreja.

- No...no es eso..es..-

- No te preocupes, no volveré a molestarte - Luna comenzó a caminar alejándose del Lago, Ron no supo que hacer o decir y se quedó mirando las luces que se hacían mas pequeñas conforme subían. En realidad Luna era demasiado extraña, para Ron y el no sabia como reaccionar ante lo que sentía y con lo que Luna hacia. Sin duda ella era Linda y esta noche parecía que la había visto por primera vez. Con ese abrigo lleno de polvos dorados y su cabello aunque despeinado como siempre, lucia lindo y resplandeciente. Y sus ojos siempre los había visto intimidantes, tan saltones pero llenos de algo que hasta ese momento había notado, tristeza, le recordaban un poco a los de Harry.

*Pov Luna*

Se había portado tierna con el, le había demostrado cuanto le agradaba y él solo la había visto como lo hacían los demás, como una loca.

Que los demás pensaran que esta loca, no la molestaba.

Pero que Ron Weasley la mirara con esos ojos de lástima, eso la hacia sentirse triste, por primera vez en su Vida deseo ser Linda como Hermione o como Lavender Brown ella había sido novia de Ron los había visto besarse, muchas veces y ella había sentido una extraña punzada en el pecho.

Pero hasta ese día en que la había sostenido en sus brazos se había dado cuenta que estaba irremediablemente enamorada de el.

Pero el no le correspondía ni un poco, y estaba dispuesta a matar si era necesario a esas polillas que se metían en su cerebro, cuando lo veía.

Y empezó a manotear en el aire.

*Fin Pov Luna*

Espero disfrutaran el capítulo no olviden darme ánimos y dejar revews.


	2. Chapter 2

_DISCLAIMER._

Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertecen ya saben que son creación de la mente maestra de J K Rowling.

yo los uso sin fines de Lucro.

Cap 2

...

- Mamá, aunque este de vacaciones, no olvida enviarnos estos horribles jersey - Ron estaba rodeado de varios regalos.

- Pues es Lindo que no se olvide de ti Ron.-

Harry también tenia un Jersey nuevo y un pastel casero que tanto disfrutaba en esas fiestas.

- Creo que hoy me quedare un rato mas a dormir, después de todo, con los dulces que me envió Hermione y los bocadillos que envió la Sra. Weasley estaré lleno hasta la comida.- Harry se acomodo plácidamente en la cama.

- Oye Harry estuve pensando toda la noche... ¿Me prestarias tu capa invisible, por un rato?- Ron se rascaba la cabeza.

- ¿Y para que la quieres Ron?-

Ron se atraganto con un pastelillo.

- Apgneo- dijo Harry de inmediato.

-¡ Cof, cof! es para... ¿Bueno me la prestaras o no?-

- Solo si prometes, cuidarla y que no te dejaras atrapar por la señora Norris o Filch o peor aun, por Snape.-

Harry hizo ademán de temblar, luego soltó una risilla.

- No, la cuidare, lo prometo. -

Ron levantó exageradamente su mano, para hacer el acto solemne.

Mas tarde ya con la capa invisible, se acerco a la torre de los Revanclaw, tubo que esperar buen rato para poder entrar, pues no sabia la contraseña.

Un chico de esa casa salio y el se coló de inmediato, la sala común de los Revanclaw era linda, mas fría que la de los Griffyndor y tenia grandes ventanales, desde donde se veía gran parte del los patios de Hogwarts.

Busco los cuartos de las chicas y no fue muy difícil, ya solo necesitaba encontrar el cuarto de Luna, después de entrar a varios lugares encontró el que sin duda seria el de Luna, ya que ella se encontraba ahí. Al abrir la puerta y verla en su cama, sintió un miedo amontonarse en el estómago.

Pero se dio cuenta que dormía, se acerco lentamente y sintió una necesidad inmensa de saber que soñaba, ya que había una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Luna se giro hacia donde estaba Ron y dijo su nombre, Ron, Ron. lo repitió unas veces.

El creyó que lo había visto, pero luego miro que seguía dormida. ¿Por que decía su nombre? Y lo que el sentía, al escucharla decir su nombre, ver sus labios entre abrirse formando su nombre, era lindo. Pensó en quedarse ahí un buen rato observándola. Luego le dejó el regalo de navidad que le había echo.

La mañana después de navidad Luna paseaba por los Jardines. Tenia una extraña sonrisa y parecía mas distraída que nunca.

Unos chicos de Slyterin que jugaban con bolas de nieve, comenzaron a lanzarle enormes bolas a Luna una de ellas la hizo caer. Ella no dijo nada y se levanto, comenzando a sacudir su abrigo.

Pero le lanzaron aun mas gritándole a coro.

Lunática cara de

mandrágora, Lunática cara de mandrágora...

Una de las bolas le dio de lleno en la cara causando que cayera estrepitosamente al suelo.

Corriendo llegaron Ron y Harry y apuntaron sus varitas en contra de el grupo de Slyterin, ellos dejaron de cantar, pero siguieron con su risas retadoras.

Ron dejo a Harry solo frente a ellos y corrió al lado de Luna.

- ¿Luna estas bien? -

Ron le comenzó a limpiar la cara con sus guantes.

- No, ahora ya no estoy tan bien. - Luna se sentó y comenzó a manotear sobre su cabeza, Ron se sintió incomodo al verla hacer eso.

Harry le extendió su mano para que pudiera levantarse.

- esos Cabezas huecas de Slyterin. ¿Por que dejas que te traten así Luna? -

- No me molesta Harry, así a sido siempre.-

- Pero no esta bien, Luna. Es cierto que eres rara...-

Ron dejo su frase sin terminar, Luna volteo a verlo y sus ojos Grises, se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no dijo nada, solo les agradeció la ayuda y se alejo de ahí, a toda prisa.

Harry se quedo, pensativo y luego miro a Ron, quien aun veía hacia donde Luna se había ido.

- Le gustas Ron, no hay que saber adivinación para darse cuenta de eso, y ella te gusta también.-

Ron se puso mas rojo que su cabello.

- Creo que si, pero es tan rara Harry, ni siquiera puedo llevar una conversación con ella por que sale con sus ideas raras.-

- ¿Y que piensas hacer?-

Ron comenzó a caminar, sentía que los pies ya se le congelaban.

- Nada, creo.-

"¿Pero que pasa con ese chico?"

Luna nunca había sentido tanta vergüenza, nunca había sentido, tanto amor y nunca había llorado tanto, por alguien que no fuera de su familia.

Ron la estaba llevando por un camino lleno de primera vez para ella, pero no estaba nada contenta, ella sabia que el pensaba que era rara. Y eso no le gustaba.

Ella había intentado olvidarse de Weasley, pero le parecía casi imposible, tan imposible como encontrar un Snockack de cuerno arrugado. Estaba decidida a ya no acercarse a el o Harry, aunque Harry era un buen amigo, Luna sabia que Ron y el eran inseparables.

Y estaba Hermione que parecía enamorada de el desde que ella recordaba, aun así Luna nunca había sido alguien que no aceptara sus, sentimientos y nunca los había negado. Pero sabia que podría ignorarlos como hacia siempre con las cosas que le molestaban o dolían.

Nota de la Autora..

_**Gracias por los Reviews eso me ayuda a tener mas ganas de seguir publicando. tratare de actualizar cada semana :)**_

_**Nota 2 **_

_**En el próximo capítulo habrá besos en la sala de los menesteres ;) no se lo pierdan.**_


End file.
